


Christmas in April

by Jecari



Series: Buddiemas 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Buddiemas (9-1-1 TV), Buddiemas 2020, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: His memory having a tendency to store random information, Buck instantly recognizes the wrapping paper Eddie used on Christmas.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddiemas 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: Buddiemas 2020





	Christmas in April

**Author's Note:**

> For the 4th day of [Buddiemas! ](https://buddiemas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: Lost gifts
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing [ The17stairs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the17stairs), thank you so much!
> 
> Hope you like it ♥

Buck finds it in the closet he shares with Eddie, a box wrapped into a silver paper with snowflakes, carefully hidden. His memory having a tendency to store random information, Buck instantly recognizes the wrapping paper Eddie used on Christmas.

"Eddie, come here!"

Buck's frowning in curiosity when his husband joins him in the bedroom. "What?"

"What is that?" Buck asks. 

"Um," Eddie starts, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, a blush appearing on his cheeks. "Merry Christmas?"

Buck frowns deepens as he looks between the box and Eddie. "It's April."

"Santa must have lost it," Eddie shrugs.


End file.
